Trial and Error
by Keiko-tama
Summary: AU KANARE HIGH SCHOOL: Does Kanda really hate me, Allen wonders. He'll find a way to show Kanda how he feels, whether or not Kanda listens! INfluenced by "Hit me with your Best Shot"


**Came up with this...oh jeez I don't even know when. It was so random but I had to write it. OHESHOT!! Actually, it might have one more chapter, a sequel. This will not turn into a strory, unfortunatly ;**

**Maybe a bunch of high school oneshots?**

**--**

Black Order High School; this building didn't teacher the average, everyday teenagers

Black Order High School; this building didn't teacher the average, everyday teenagers. Only the smartest, most talented, and, which really counted for most pf the students, richest kids were allowed to learn at this school. Although it seemed that a lot more than teaching was going on behind the teachers' backs. Romance was and always will be the biggest part of high school life.

Allen Walker, a pretty and kind hearted boy, was eating lunch with his usual group of close friends. Lavi and Lenalee chattered away, mostly Lavi; Lenalee listened politely, occasionally scolding the red-head for crude words or laughing at a joke. Allen was about to comment on the horrors of Algebra when a familiar wall of black swished by his vision. His head snapped around and Kanda Yuu continued past their table, looking for an empty one where he wouldn't have to socialize.

"Kanda-kun, why don't you sit over here?" Allen called, the friendly child he was. He figured that no one, even the aloof Kanda, would rather eat with friends than by himself. By the way Kanda scoffed at his attempt and threw his tray down at the farthest possible table, Allen knew this wasn't your average high schooler.

Kanda wasn't just cold; he was _heartless_.

Allen sighed at his failed efforts and quietly poked at his food.

"Don't worry about it Allen-kun. That's Just Kanda. He's like that to everyone." Lenalee assured the white-haired teen. She smiled and Allen couldn't help it; his lips twitched into a shy smile.

"So you don't think he hates me? I mean, I know we got into a fight the first day-"

"And you cut his ponytail!" cried Lavi, thumping Allen hard on the back. "Oh, Yuu-chan was staring at his split ends for _weeks_ after that! Priceless, man, just priceless..." He trialed off, sipping on his soda, reveling in his memories; most of which involved wither Kanda or Allen hurting each other in miraculous and rather funny ways.

"Okay, so maybe that pissed him off a little-" Allen tried again but Lavi's inability to keep his mouth shut interrupted him.

"More like made him your mortal enemy."

"-and we never really agree on anything," Allen continued, pretending Lavi hadn't spoken. "But do you think I've given him any reason to _hate_ me?" This he directed at Lenalee, knowing full well that Lavi could not give him a serious answer.

"Well hate is a harsh word..." All three glanced over at the empty table, where Kanda was sitting, slurping his soba in a most dignified way. He looked up and noticed them staring at him. Locking eyes with Allen, he lifted his middle finger to the table. The three teens sweat dropped.

"Harsh but so, so fitting." Lavi said, laughing nervously. Allen fell into silence, broken when Lavi elbowed him in the side. "Face it Beansprout, you and Yuu-chan just can't get along. He hates everyone; even the nice guy like you." He paused for a minute. "He might even hate the nice guys a little extra."

"I see..." Allen muttered, glancing over at Kanda's table longingly. Lenalee gave him a look of sympathy but with Lavi around, being the clueless idiot he is, Allen never saw it.

"Sides, it's not like you're aiming to be Yuu-chan fuck buddy, right?" Allen's head shot up, his face instantly turning a deep shade of red.

"N-n-n-no! Of c-c-course not!" Lavi grinned as if the stuttered denial _wasn't_ obviously a lie. Allen tried his best to change the subject and return to normal conversation, but his face retained a pinkish tint.

Fuck buddy may have been a little too much, but Allen didn't dare admit that it was very close to the truth. _I mean,_ thought Allen, _we could at least be friends, right?_

000

Allen had to try very hard not to repeatedly smash his head into the nearest wall. Everyone else was back at the dorms, relaxing or else doing their homework, but here Allen was, wandering the school halls like the lost puppy he was.

_All this for a stupid book...I don't even like history!_ Allen found himself thinking this as he wandered down a somewhat familiar hall. _Shit...was I looking for D304 or B309..._He stared blankly at the door in front of him before deciding "Ah what the hell" and taking a peek inside.

It wasn't the right class; but he might've gotten lucky. Strikingly familiar raven hair was kneeled by one of the desks, just finishing gathering his backpack. The teen stood up and turned, a scowl immediately pasting itself on his face when he saw Allen standing at the door.

"What are you doing here, Moyashi?" Allen made a face, fighting back a blush when he realized him and Kanda were alone.

"My name is Allen." His voice came out far more submissive than he intended and he was mentally kicking himself for it.

"Che, as if it matters." Kanda hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. "But still, I asked what you were doing here." Allen didn't response, silently intrigued by the way Kanda stood; he was gorgeous and handsome at the same time, beautiful and strong. "I asked you a question, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" His mind imploded, unable to control his mouth anymore. "And I could ask you the same thing! What's a pretty-boy like you doing here this late?" Allen was babbling by now, not sure if he was making conversation or just antagonizing Kanda.

"I got a detention for bringing a sword to class and did you just call me a pretty boy!?" As he said the last part his voice rose to high levels of indignation.

"Well, what else would I call you?" Allen said matter-of-factly. He was about to insult Kanda again when he realized that picking fights with Kanda was getting hi _further_ away from friendship, rather than closer. He hastily changed gears, going for another, but just as stupid approach. "Not that I meant it as an insult! I just think that you're very beautiful, like a girl!"

Kanda's eye narrowed and a vein pulsed in his forehead. Allen felt like hitting himself over and over again.

U-uh, w-what I mean to say was, um...You see I..." Allen stammered incoherently, which only made Kanda angrier. But, as he watched the boy go from kind of hopeless to just outright pitiful, Kanda's irritable attitude faded away. Slightly annoyed now, Kanda moved to leave the room.

"You're pathetic, Moyashi. Learn to speak and then maybe we can have a proper battle." He shot at the still rambling Allen. The next unplanned slip of the tongue shocked Allen just as much as Kanda, if not more.

"Kanda I really, really like you!" He blurted, covering his mouth right away. Kanda froze by the door; his back was stiff and it seemed to almost hurt him to turn around.

"What... did you just say?" He voice was tight and, if Allen wasn't mistaken, very confused.

"I...I'm not quite sure..." mumbled Allen."I think...I think I just admitted I like you..." He glanced shyly at Kanda, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "I guess that's what you call and 'unplanned confession'..." Allen waited for a response; He was just starting think that Kanda had died standing up when he finally turned away from Allen.

Kanda nodded, closing his eyes. "That's what I thought you said." He tilted his head slightly so that Allen could just make out the glare in his dark eyes. "Now if you don't mind, Moyashi, I'm leaving." Allen decided that Kanda must hate him now.

Kanda opened the door to leave.

"Kanda wait!" The raven-haired teen sighed and turned, ready to belittle Allen with more insults. He caught completely off guards when Allen had moved extremely close to Kanda, and was even more startled when the boy kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just...think about it, okay?" Allen pleaded, staring up at Kanda with grey orbs full of hope. Taken unawares by both the kiss and imploring gaze, even the heartless Kanda didn't refuse Allen a nod of understanding.

Allen's face brightened and he squeezed past Kanda into the hallway. When he reached the end off the corridor he turned and waved, before dashing off in the other direction.

Kanda stood by himself, tracing his lips. Finally deciding that he needed to do some serious thinking, Kanda sauntered back to his room, a smile tugging at his lips.

--

**So yeah um...high school? Don't ask. I t was such a random idea but it fit perfectly while I was wrting it xD **


End file.
